Birthday
by kawaiichoconeko
Summary: "Yes, tomorrow was her birthday and yes, he cared about her, but one thing was for sure, he would not, could not get a present for her...or so he thought." Saki x Shogo oneshot...I will not be responsible if you choke on the fluff! Enjoy!


_**Hey guys! I wrote this in honor of Saki's voice actress, Rumi Okubo, because it's her birthday today! Yay **____**!I do not own the characters because if I did, there would be a kiss at the end!**_

_**X**_

_**Xx**_

_**Xxx**_

He over complicated it…he really did.

He never really went to any birthday parties as a kid…too cold and isolated for anyone to reach through him. Then suddenly, his peaceful high school life was blown away by an impending storm…a storm called Yamagishi Saki's friends. Yes, tomorrow was her birthday and yes, he cared about her, but one thing was for sure, he would not, could not get a present for her...or so he thought. Sometimes Shogo Kiryu was wrong…

"At least push some effort into it," scolded his friend, Hase Yuki, "You don't want to get her a lame-ass present, do you?"

Hase Yuki was usually wrong (in so many different ways) and today didn't make him anymore right. Oh no, no, no, he was so wrong. Shogo was a logical guy, a reasonable man and he _did_ think this through. On the Saturday night when Hase called him and pleaded him to go shopping with him, Fujimiya, Maiko, and Ai, he knew it would be hell in so many ways. It's not that he didn't want to get Yamagishi a present, it's just that he didn't know what to get for her.

Yamagishi Saki was someone special to him…so special that buying a random cute object from a store wasn't enough for someone as special as her. He wanted to get something for her with meaning into it…something that would make her truly happy and something that she would remember forever—which was a long shot.

"Don't know what to get her," Shogo mutters, pulling his best bored face even though on the inside, he was an absolute wreck.

"It's not that hard," replied his friend, staring at Fujimiya, "Just get her something she likes and if you don't know what she likes, her best friends are right over there." Shogo sighs. Of course someone like him didn't get it, unless he was shopping for Fujimiya's birthday. Besides, he just wasn't used to this…this…birthday thing.

"Kiryu-kun?" asks a kind voice, "Did you get Saki-chan anything yet?"

"Nope," he mutters a bit depressingly…but that's only if you knew him like Yamagishi Saki did.

"Me neither!" replies the voice which belonged to Fujimiya, "But I'm not going to go home until I get her something! That's what friends do, right?"

Maybe he did over complicate this. Yamagishi would be happy with whatever he got her, right? But that's no reason to get lazy over this…which is rich to hear him think like that.

"I don't actually know what to get her," he admits, slowly letting out signs of defeat. He knows he _has_ to get her something though.

"Really?" asked Maiko, shocked as hell, "You _really_ don't know what Saki-chan wants?!" He sees Maiko and Ai exchange mischievous glances, regretting what he said immediately…this impending storm is a horrible thing.

"She wants," says the two in unison, pausing for that dramatic pause, "A KISS FROM KIRYU SHOGO!" People on the street exchange looks, snicker, or think back to how wonderful their high school lives were. He personally wants to punch them on the head but that was strictly something for Yamagishi Saki.

_That is how special she is to him_

_**X**_

_**XX**_

_**XXX**_

"Isn't this adorable?" asks Fujimiya, tenderly hugging a teddy bear, "I bet Saki-chan will love this!"

Shogo watches everyone, still clueless on what to get for Yamagishi. He thinks it through, more thoroughly than ever. Everyone is basically getting Yamagishi the same thing…a random stuffed animal. Everything is the same. So alike that it seems boring, but then again, he shouldn't be criticizing everyone like this when he still hasn't gotten Yamagishi anything.

"It might help if you think about what Saki-chan likes," suggests Fujimiya, "She likes cute things, yummy things, small things—."

"And Kiryu Shogo!" finishes Maiko and Ai triumphantly.

"_This isn't helping," _he thinks, annoyed but feeling increasingly hopeless at the same time. He'd look like a jerk, a jackass, if he didn't get her anything while everyone else did.

"I'm leaving," he states quietly but casually. Hase, trying to pull him back, tripped over Fujimiya's foot, letting Shogo slip away easily.

Hands in his pockets, he walks along the busy streets of the city, everyone chatting happily.

"I am so screwed…" he sighs. He knows he over complicated the whole situation but he _couldn't _stop over complicating it…just because Yamagishi Saki meant that much to him. She was someone that couldn't be replaced, and he liked her best when she was happy…he imagines her radiating smile, something that could make him smile as well.

"I am so, so, so, so, so, screwed," he says to himself again. He kicks a pebble that goes inside an anniversary card shop. He peeks inside.

"A card is the absolute worst…wait…" he mutters to himself. Any passerby would think he was mentally ill but Shogo was just struck by an amazing idea, that's all.

He walks along aisles, piled high with different types of cards. Cards for Christmas, Halloween, Valentine's Day, White's Day, and so on…he stops when he finds birthday cards. He carefully spends a good 15 minutes picking out the best card that he thinks she'd like… and finally settled on one covered with Hello Kitties and birthday cake.

He's not being careless…he just realized that it's what's _written_ in the card that counts.

It doesn't matter if it looks crappy…it only matters if she knows what he wants her to know through the gift.

He sighs and looks up at the clear blue sky…and realizes a whole new problem…_what __**is**__ he supposed to write anyways?_

_**X**_

_**XX  
>XXX<strong>_

Sitting inside his room, Shogo contemplates on what to write. He was never a poet or anything special when it came to writing…just good enough to pass. He never really learned how to express his feelings through words…that he can tell, was never done before.

"_Great. Problem after problem,"_ he thinks and sighs…then sighs again…until he was struck with another brilliant idea.

_**X  
>XX<br>XXX**_

The next day at school, Yamagishi is basically showered with stuffed animals…it looked like she was going to be buried alive. Everyone watched Shogo as he handed her a measly card…they all look disappointed but Yamagishi Saki was not one to complain. Her tiny hands start to open the card. The others watch in shock. Was Kiryu Shogo not the one whom thought that he had to get something special for Saki? Was that someone else? They all stare at Shogo, who nonchalantly puts his hands into his pockets.

Then they hear a soft gasp that came from the smallest person there— AKA the birthday girl. She's smiling like never before, something new and better. Shogo was smiling as well…which was kinda scary but everyone let it go.

"Me too!" shouts Saki happily, still smiling. The others lean over to see what Shogo wrote.

It said: _'I'm glad I met you.'_


End file.
